


深夜幻想-all迪-赛后狂欢

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 恭喜翻盘！包含罗迪、贝迪和曼迪





	深夜幻想-all迪-赛后狂欢

#深夜幻想  
#赛后狂欢  
#all迪 包含罗迪 贝迪 曼迪  
#ABO

这是许久未有的酣畅胜利，是数周的挣扎苦闷的释放。  
走进球员通道的时候，迪巴拉下意识放慢了脚步。  
他在找人。  
穿着蓝色球衣的马竞球员看都不看他，从他身边迅速地通过，他看见西班牙人望了一下他，然后扭过头去。  
他有些不开心了，实话说，就在刚才莫拉塔伸手推了基耶利尼的时候，他就有些不开心了。他原本想找莫拉塔拥抱一下——无关乎胜利者的炫耀，只是单纯的思念着朋友的感情——但现在他有些不开心了。但他仍加快了脚步赶上去，想要在对手回到客场更衣室之前叫住人。却意外地被身后的人撞开了。  
显然是故意的。穿着24号球衣的对手看也不看他，撞开他走了过去。迪巴拉捂着自己的右肩有些发懵。也许是场上的对抗还没结束。他无奈地耸了耸肩，感觉到了空气里不友好的气味。  
“你在这儿做什么？”正巧路过的埃姆雷-詹看着他。他脸上带着微笑，虽然整场疯狂消耗体力，但肾上腺素的支撑让他觉得精神振奋，顺手拍了拍阿根廷人的肩膀：“我们的更衣室可不在这儿。”  
迪巴拉搭着他的腰，他心想，我当然知道。但他不说，他在这个时候分外的轻松，也感到了队友空前的可靠，他侧过身给了詹一个拥抱，把下巴搁在男人的肩上蹭了又蹭。  
于是他们勾肩搭背的回到黑白色调的更衣室，现代又简约的设计显然是花了一番心思。而现在更衣室里乱成一团糟，脱下来的鞋子、鞋底的泥和草皮、沾满了汗水的袜子球衣、用过的毛巾丢在一切可能的地方。所有人都在笑，发自内心。  
他们拍了一张合照，即使有的人已经把衣服脱得差不多了。迪巴拉无法无天地爬到桌子上。等到大家闹得差不多了，激烈运动后的疲惫感逐渐上涌，陆陆续续离开。  
迪巴拉脱掉沾满了草色的球裤，在抬腿的时候感觉到了身体的不对劲。他反手摸了一下自己的后颈，才发现信息素阻隔贴已经不知道去哪儿了，他就这样招摇过市了不知多久，他暗自庆幸也许混乱之中无人注意。  
又或者有人注意了，他还不知道。  
罗纳尔多是最先闻到味道的那个人。他就坐在迪巴拉的旁边，那股清新的略带甜蜜的Omega信息素钻进他的鼻子里，他不动声色地脱下衣服，弯腰整理自己的鞋子。  
迪巴拉有些别扭地站起来走进浴室，他走路的时候屁股一扭一扭，虽然这只是因为他的体型，但却总是无意中吸引了更多的目光。铲球裤也是黑白配色，黑色的那部分紧紧的包裹着他的臀缝，隐约中透出一点濡湿。  
迪巴拉尽力拖慢了他洗澡的时间，好在浴室里多呆一会儿。他能感觉到身体里的热度，并非是寻常的运动激情，他懊恼的搓着自己的脸，希望能够迅速平复下来，但事与愿违，他只能感到烫、更烫、滚烫。  
“保罗？”浴室外面传来声音，听起来脆生生地，发出一点回响，他听得出Beta队友的疑惑，“怎么了？你还好吗？”  
他此刻真的很羡慕贝尔纳代斯基，Beta永远不会知道忽然的情欲翻涌有多么折磨人。他脑子里一闪而过地郁闷，下一秒喑哑着嗓子开口：“Fedele？你能进来一下吗？”  
很显然，助人为乐又善良的意大利人不会拒绝。他刚走进来被拉进了隔间，迪巴拉送上了他湿漉漉的嘴唇。现在他明白状况了。  
他们在淋浴间里亲吻，弄湿了贝尔纳代斯基刚穿上的干净衬衣。迪巴拉的手扣在意大利人脖子后面，抚摸着他的纹身，吻得没完没了，好像在吃洒满棉花糖的冰淇淋。贝尔纳代斯基闻不到Omega信息素，但这一点都不影响他理解现在的情况，他用手抓着迪巴拉的臀部，尽情的揉搓着手感绝佳的臀瓣，让本来已经淋着水的身体里外都湿透。迪巴拉反客为主，他把来“帮忙”的人按在墙上，自己抬起了一条腿夹在他的腰上方便动作，这个姿势顶得很妥帖。  
而坐在更衣室里的葡萄牙人有些郁闷。他原本想要守株待兔，等着漂亮眼珠的Omega自己挨不住来求他。作为整个队伍（或者说整个领域）首屈一指的Alpha，他有足够的自信认为迪巴拉会喜欢他。何况他们并非第一次“亲密接触”。但现在，他已经嗅到了更衣室里甜腻到极致的信息素，贝尔纳代斯基进入浴室久久不出，他却只能坐着看手机。  
贝尔纳代斯基的花臂搭在迪巴拉的后腰上，他的手指掐着那里的软肉，尽情的抚摸着。迪巴拉随着他的动作小声呻吟着，显然不希望外面的人听见，他的额发垂下来，衬得整张脸更显稚气，他用手抓住队友的后背，靠着人保持住平衡。  
罗纳尔多走进来看到的就是这样一副香艳的场景。他伸手拍了一下迪巴拉的臀瓣，看着那里颤了颤，而贝尔纳代斯基脸上露出了爽到说不出话的表情，更加坚定地往里捅进去，他用气声说：“别夹那么紧——”  
葡萄牙人的加入让迪巴拉紧张了不少，他的后背绷紧了，但信息素还在源源不断的勾引着Alpha，他把脸埋进贝尔纳代斯基的肩膀，却在动作时刻意的往后翘着屁股。  
罗纳尔多从后面掐住他的腰，把已经硬了许久的事物贴在男孩的腿根上摩擦，迪巴拉摇着头嘀咕，抽送的水声淹没了他的话语，他用西班牙语哀求：“别进来，不行！”  
好在队友们暂时没有这个打算，贝尔纳代斯基狠狠地在他的甬道里抽送了几下，将分身抽出来，让出了位置。罗纳尔多迅速地挤了进去，趁着小穴还来不及合拢，把体液也堵了回去。迪巴拉的眼圈都红了，他很少承受这样过度的性事，但是又莫名的体会到了难言的刺激。  
迪巴拉的左腿被放下来，他往前靠着贝尔纳代斯基，而意大利人把自己的分身塞进他合拢的腿根处，借着流下来的液体在那里抽送。身后的Alpha更加强硬，他扣着男孩的腰尽情地享受，借着尺寸的优势一次一次碾过阿根廷人的敏感点，甚至故意抵着生殖腔的窄缝磨蹭，逼得Omega队友又喘又叫。  
迪巴拉觉得自己要疯了。  
贝尔纳代斯基闻不到信息素，但并不意味着他感觉不到空气里炽热的情欲，年轻人投入到愉悦的探索中，他好像发现什么有趣的事物一样用手指捏着迪巴拉的胸口揉搓，故意的用嘴唇去嘬他的乳尖，让阿根廷人退无可退的往后撞进结实的怀抱。他已经发泄了一次，但却好似还有体力，正在贴心的送出助攻。  
另一面，体力更佳的罗纳尔多用两只手扣住他的腋下，借助着核心和腰臀的力量往前顶着，臀瓣被碰撞出啪啪的声响，迪巴拉的耳朵都红透了，他一直在叫，叫得什么都说不出来了。  
最后他们一起冲了个澡，迪巴拉靠在比自己还小三个月的队友身上，仰着头冲水，满脑子都是“在更衣室里做爱被发现会罚款吗？”  
他们没想到更衣室里还有一个人。总是独来独往的克罗地亚人坐在他的单独座位上，抬起头看了他们一眼，说：“更衣室管理员要来收拾脏衣服了。”  
如果忽略他身上散发着的侵略性十足的信息素，这句话还挺可信的。  
迪巴拉实在没有力气了，他明明是上场时间最短的那一个，但他现在根本不想抬起手臂。所以他干脆地躺在了更衣室中间的桌子上——不锈钢的桌面有点凉——他的腿曲起，踩在桌面上，裸露出刚刚清理干净的下身。  
这个姿势让他看起来格外的乖顺，他的脚踝被人握住抚摸，因为顶弄而往后滑的时候会被顺势拖回来，他的后穴流出了水，又被高大的前锋塞进去的动作堵回去。  
另一个Alpha也又被撩拨起了欲望，他站在桌边，高度刚好让他把分身放到男孩的面前。阿根廷人抬起眼看了看他，抿着嘴唇伸出了左手，他一边吃力地含着，一边在脑子里描绘分身向左上翘起的弧度。  
“放假两天，打算做什么？”罗纳尔多问。  
他们又洗了一次澡，然后终于套上了衣服。贝尔纳代斯基的衬衫不能穿了，只好换一身衣服，他整理了一下帽衫的领口，说：“还没想好。”意大利人的声音很好听，此刻透出一股餍足的懒散。  
迪巴拉累得无法思考，他机械似的套上衬衣，紧绷的前胸把扣子撑开了一点：“在家休息吧。”  
“要不要一起去度假？我知道一个不错的地方。”葡萄牙人提议道。


End file.
